


Let's Play Sburb!

by Stripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Let's Play, Multi, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/pseuds/Stripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular Youtubers known as the Beta Squad have released the first video of a new series! What do people have to say about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Video

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirphelia/gifts).



> Sorry for the scroll bar on the first image - I didn't want to shrink it and lose detail. [Here](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/ECNMNKLlsjdmmdDNAUusHeyLrG4O5qJkqkQpPPT5_LeRoLpCLbj49wJ9DG_dDR6a608v-IBdekqFuE8dmVPCq-FNw_cyrqLNEjJfElNjKiaBgdtHJifz9w_qW5do3de52lwOEwE) is a link to the image off of AO3.


	2. The Comments

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all names or usernames that are not from Homestuck are made up on the spot, and any similarities to people who might actually have these names is purely coincidental.


End file.
